Always By You
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Italy is 9 months pregnant and he is freaking out about the baby. Germany is there to comfort his Italy. Fluff, German sweetness and Mpreg. Human and Country names are used.
1. Chapter 1

Always By You

Germany/N. Italy

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but if I did (daydreams…)

Italy is 9 months pregnant and he is freaking out about the baby. Germany is there to comfort his Italy. Fluff, German sweetness and Mpreg. Human and Country names are used.

**Ok this is my very first Hetalia fic. So please be nice PLEASE! I cant do German accents so can you pretend Germany has one please and thank you.**

Italy was freaking out a little as he made pasta in the kitchen. He began to anxiously rub his grown belly and he was overthinking everything.

'Ve what if you don't love me mi amore? What if you love Germany more than me? What if you bully me around when you get older and stronger? What if you hate me when you are older? What if? What if? And… How are you getting out of me?' Italy thought as he continued to rub his belly and stirring his pasta.

Germany walked in a smiled softly as he saw his lover rubbing the belly where his and Italy's baby grew. Germany smiled as he crept behind him to surprise Italy with a good morning hug and kiss. Germany wrapped his arms around Italy and Italy screamed.

"BURGULAR BURGULAR GERMANY GERMANY!" Italy screamed at the top of his lungs. Germany shook his head and kissed his lovers shoulder. Italy stopped screaming and then settled into his large lover's chest.

"Germany why did you scare me?" "I just wanted to surprise you with these." Germany said as he kissed Italy softly and hugged him tightly. "Oh Luddy you make my heart go Vee." Germany lightly smiled and joined his hands with his lovers and gently rubbed circles over the extended belly.

"How are you this morning? And how is the baby?" Germany asked.

"Ve the baby is kicking hard but ve what can I say it's your baby, and I'm in pain but its normal and almost over." Italy slightly smiled but Germany had a frown on his face.

"Luddy what's wrong?" Germany shook his head and brought Italy close to him again. "Feli I… I don't like you being in pain. I feel horribly when I can't help you especially when you are in pain." Italy snuggled closer to Germany and leaned close to Germany's face.

"Luddy you are so sweet. But the pain is almost gone… I mean when the baby comes out then the pain will go away and we will have our little girl. Also I think it's so sweet when Germany is concerned for me." Italy said as he brushed a kiss against Germany's lips.

Germany smiled and he leaned down to kiss Italy. Italy smiled into the kiss and ran his tongue over Germany's soft lips. Germany joined Italy's tongue and then he began to run his hand down Italy's body.

"Ah Germany…oh." Italy moaned as Germany found his man hood and began to play with it.

"Ah…. Ah… Germany… Ludwig!" Italy yelled as he felt something weird happen. He felt like he wet his pants but then a sharp pain hit him. Germany was kissing Italy's neck and sucking gently.

"Germnay… Germany…. Ludwig stop stop please!" Italy screamed as the pain increased and he rested himself against the counter. "Feli… Feliciano what's wrong?" Germany asked as he pressed a hand to his lovers cheek and his belly. Italy was panting and gripping his stomach and then his knees buckled and Germany caught Italy before he could fall to the floor.

"Germany… please please…" Italy moaned as he was swept up into Germany's arms and then raced to Germany's Mercedes and rushed Italy to the hospital.

**OK so what do you think? Please please READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Always By You Chapter 2

Germany/N. Italy

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but if I did (daydreams…)

Italy is 9 months pregnant and he is freaking out about the baby. Germany is there to comfort his Italy. Fluff, German sweetness and Mpreg. Human and Country names are used.

**Chapter 2 :D I loved the reviews for the first one and I hate cliffhangers myself so I'm writing this chapter. Be warned this chapter has cute chibi baby (or babies) also childbirth swearing. Enjoy!**

Germany was driving down the street as fast as he could. Italy was clutching his stomach and trying not to scream so loud. Germany was holding Italy's hand and letting him squeeze it how hard he wanted. (which wasn't very hard because you know its Italy.)

'Ve Germany it hurts so bad!" Italy screamed as Germany turned a sharp corner and barreled down the street. The hospital was in sight and Germany was relieved.

"Hold on Italy we are almost there." Germany said as he skidded to a stop in front of the hospital. A few nurses rushed out to see what all the commotion was about. Germany rushed out and helped Italy as well.

"Help! He is in labor and he needs a doctor!" Germany shouted. The nurses rushed over with a wheelchair and began to move Italy to the labor and deliver department. Italy cried out for Germany as another contraction hit him suddenly. Germany grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GERMAN BASTARD!" Italy shouted. Germany was taken back the comment and the nurse reassured Germany that it was only due to the pain that his sweet Italy was swearing at him.

Italy was moved to a room and the nurses went away to get a doctor and begin to help Italy deliver his baby. "Germany I'm sorry for yelling earlier I didn't mean it. I love you Germany." Italy said as Germany cupped his cheek and gave him a sound kiss on the lips.

"I understand. You are in a lot of pain and I'm very sorry you are. But think about it… in a few hours or less we will be holding our baby." (Note: Italy and Germany decided to not know the sex of the baby.)

Italy smiled as he pictured his new baby. It would have Germany's eyes, hair color, and attitude. Also it would have Italy's smile, his curl, and his love for pasta. Italy took Germany's hand and pressed his cheek against it.

Another contraction hit Italy and he cried out. "DAMN YOU TO HELL GERMANY!" Germany just nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Spain's house and waited for either Spain or Romano to answer.

"Hola Spain's residence." It was Spain and Germany was relieved. "Ja Spain its Germany Italy is in labor and we want you and Romano to be here to meet your niece or nephew." Germany said calmly.

He heard Romano shout in the back ground. "THAT THE POTATO BASTARD WHO KNOCKED UP MY FRATELLO! TELL HIM TO GO TO HELL!" Germany sighed and told them to hurry.

He hung up and went back to paying attention to his lover. Italy was panting and sweating and he was shaking. Germany's heart broke a little when he saw his lover shaking. Germany walked over to Italy and leaned him forward and eased himself behind Italy and he wrapped his arms around his Italia. Italy sighed and leaned back against his strong, muscular lover.

A man with a white coat came in and introduced himself. "Hello my name is Dr. Stein and I'm going to be your birthing doctor. So Feliciano how are you feeling right now?"

"It hurts everywhere and I don't think I can take much more pain." Italy said. You could hear the tiredness in his voice already. Germany tightened his grip and pressed a light kiss to Italy's shoulder.

"Ok since you are in SO much pain I'm going to give you an epidural. It's medicine I put in your back to numb the hell out of your lower back so it won't hurt anymore. Do you want one?"

"YES!" Italy screamed. The doctor just smiled and got the shot ready. "Now Italy I need you to be on your side. So please Mr. Germany if you would be so kind as to move and let Italy roll over." Germany complied with the doctor and Italy rolled over. Germany and Italy were facing each other and Germany smiled softly and gently kissed Italy as the shot was administered into him. "Ve!" Italy shouted as the shot entered his delicate skin.

"Okie dokie all done. Now just relax and let the medicine take effect. Also if it feels like your legs will explode don't worry its normal. Ok I will be back in a few to check on your progress." Dr. Stein said as he left the room. Italy rolled back on to his back and huffed a small breath. Germany was holding his hand and stroking it with his thumb.

"Germany sit with me again please." Germany nodded and placed himself behind Italy again. A few minutes later the door busted open to reveal Romano and Antonio.

"Feliciano!" Romano shouted as he ran in and began to yell at his younger brother. "Why the hell did you get pregnant in the first place? I mean seriously the potato bastard is a terrible choice for a mate. He is loud, rude, stupid, and most of all he is German!"

"Ve stop it Romano! Germany is a great lover. He is always there for me, he loves me, and he takes care of me. He is really smart, he is sweet, and he is just loud when he is angry! SO SHUT UP BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT OF HERE!" Italy said. Romano zipped his lips and sat in a chair near the bed.

"Oh fratello don't be so mean to Romano he is just worried about you. Now Italia how are you feeling?" "Horrible my legs feel like balloons that are going to pop, and everything still hurt. Germany kiss it better please."

Germany took Italy's hands and kissed every inch of skin. The he moved to Italy's head and forehead. Italy veed a few times and Antonio smiled. Romano looked up and saw the love between the two countries and began to feel bad about yelling at Feliciano.

"Feli." Romano voiced from the chair. Germany stopped kissing Italy and Italy looked at Romano. "I'm sorry I yelled earlier. I was just worried about you and I was kinda pissed the potato bastard… but I want you to know that I love you fratello and I will love my niece or nephew with all my heart."

Italy began to tear up and he opened his arms for Romano to hug him. They hugged for a while and Romano parted with a small kiss on the cheek.

Antonio smiled fondly and wrapped an arm around Romano's waist. "Shall we tell them amore?" Germany and Italy both looked at the couple. "Sure… Feliciano Ludwig Antonio and I want to tell you that you will be uncles soon."

"Fratello?" "Yes Feliciano I'm pregnant with the tomato bastard's child." Romano said as he looked at Antonio. Spain smiled and kissed Romano with fiery passion. Germany and Italy smiled then Italy cursed and Romano pushed Antonio away and ran over to his brother. Antonio joined him and they waited for the doctor to return.

"Italy has the medicine taken full effect yet?" Germany asked. Italy nodded and closed his eyes as he rested against his Germany.

The door flew open and it startled everyone in the room. It was Dr. Stein and he had two nurses with him.

"Ok Italy I'm going to check you." Dr. Stein said. Italy nodded and spread his legs. The doctor hummed and the nurses smiled and looked at Italy. "Ok Italy it's time… but you can't give birth naturally since you're not a female so we need to get you ready for the C-section."

Italy began to panic and Germany could feel the trembling country. He kissed Italy's temple and cheek to try and calm the nation down a bit. Unfortunately Italy wouldn't calm down so Romano intervened and held his brothers hand.

"Feli… you are going to be ok. The doctors have done this a million times and I hear it's really simple." Romano said as his brother paled and tightened his grip on his brother's hand. Germany felt bad that he couldn't help his Italia but he knew that Romano would be the best person to calm Feliciano down.

"Ok I'm sorry to say, but I need everyone to wait out in the waiting room until myself or one the nurses come get you." Dr. Stein said as he began to unhook some of the machines Italy was hooked up too.

"Feliciano… you will be ok and remember how much I love you. I will see you in a little bit." Germany said as he kissed his beloved goodbye. Italy was trying to get up to be with Germany but Dr. Stein was holding him steady.

"Please please don't leave me Germany! I can't do this alone! Germany please!" Italy cried out as tears ran down his face. Germany looked at Dr. Stein and his eyes were pleading with him.

"Germany scrub up you are going into the OR." Dr. Stein said with a small smile. Italy veed and Germany smiled and followed his lover as they went down the hall to the OR.

One nurse helped Germany get ready as Italy was wheeled into the other room. Italy was panicking when he couldn't see Germany but then he saw him and smiled. The doctors were assembling things and Germany was near Italy.

"Ve Germany you look sexy with those scrubs on. Maybe we can role play that later." Italy said in a husky tone. "Later Italy now just relax, our baby will be here soon." Italy nodded and held Germany's hand as the doctors began to numb Italy's stomach. Italy began to panic as the doctors said they were going to begin to cut. Germany squeezed his hand and Italy squeezed back.

It only took about a few minutes before Italy heard the crying of his baby. Italy began to cry as he heard his baby's cries. Germany's eyes were tearing up as well as the nurse took his baby to be cleaned.

"Doctor is it a boy or a girl?" Germany asked as the doctors were stitching up Italy.

"Mr. Germany Mr. Italy congratulations you are the proud fathers of a baby boy." Germany and Italy both smiled brightly and the nurse brought the baby back for Italy and Germany to see.

"Our baby Germany… our beautiful baby boy." Italy said as the nurse asked if the couple had a name for the baby.

"Germany." Italy voiced. Germany smiled and said proudly "Emilio Josef Vargas-Beilschmidt." The nurse smiled "A great combination of Italian and German names." Germany smiled and the nurse handed him the baby.

Italy smiled as Germany cuddled their new son. The doctors were finished with Italy and the nurses began to roll Italy out of the OR. "I'm going to get Antonio and Romano as soon as we are back in the room." Italy nodded tiredly, but he willed himself to stay awake to hold his son.

They returned to the room and Germany handed Italy their new son and gave a short kiss on the lips. "I'll be back in a moment." Germany whispered as he left to get Antonio and Romano.

Italy looked down at his son and smiled brightly. Emilio opened his eyes and they were the same color as Germany's. He had Italy's hair color and smile. Emilio had Germany's facial features and Italy couldn't be happier.

"Ve Emilio I'm Italy your daddy. Germany is your Papa or Dad or Father if you wish. I love you so much piccola mia." Italy said as Emilio looked at his father and Italy smiled and began to cry again.

Germany, Antonio, and Romano entered the room and Spain gasped as he saw the beautiful baby. Romano watched in awe as his lover held the newborn. "Muy bonita Italia. Well done little brother." Spain said as the baby began to cry from hunger.

Germany found a bottle for Emilio and gave it to Italy to feed him. "Romano do you want to see your nephew?" Spain asked. Romano just nodded and took the spot where is lover once was. He looked over the features and smiled as the baby's eyes opened to look at him.

"Ciao Emilio I'm Romano your uncle. You look a lot like the potato bastard but I know you have Italian in you. You will love pasta and pizza and you will have the traditional Italian curl. I just know it." Romano said as he smiled at the baby. Italy smiled at his brother. Germany kissed his temple to get Italy's attention.

"Ve?" "I love you Feliciano Vargas, and I love our son. More than anything in the world." Germany whispered. "I love you too Ludwig Beilschimidt. I love our son as much as I love you. You make me the happiest country in the world."

Germany's eyes began to water a little and Italy kissed his lips softly. "Romano do you want to hold the baby?" "Si fratello." Italy handed Emilio over to Romano and he and Spain cuddled together.

"Fratello you know I will be here when your baby is born right?" "Si Feli I know and I'm excited for that day." Romano said as Emilio fell asleep in Romano's arms.

Italy and Germany smiled as Romano passed back Emilio and left the room to leave the new fathers alone. "Germany do you think he will be a city in Italy or Germany?" "I don't know Feli but he will be well loved either way."

"Yeah I know he will." Italy smiled as he pictured the future with Germany and Emilio.

**CUTENESS! I love the name Emilio so I kinda had to. Also in my world the babies of countries turn into cities. :D So please as always READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
